1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for device management and more particularly to a method and system for generic real time management of devices connected to computers on a network, using host based agents, and rules-based policies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Device management is a crucial tool for enforcement of security policies. The enormous variety of available devices poses a threat of data loss, data theft and malicious intrusion. There is a need for organizations to be able to determine which devices are forbidden, and what constrains should be applied on allowed devices. The rapid introduction of new devices creates a need for generic management of devices so that unfamiliar devices will be managed as well.
A need arises for a technique by which devices can be generically managed, so as to control the enforcement of security policies, prevent the use of unauthorized devices and prevent the loss of data.